geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Novalis
Novalis is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Gryllex. This level has an electric style on it and the majority of its gameplay are mixed dual segments. It is currently #125 on the Official ''Geometry Dash ''Demon List, above The Hell Dignity (#126) and below Plasma Pulse III (#124). Gameplay This level starts off with a memorization cube section, where almost all of the objects move, appear, rotate (the jump orbs rotate when the player clicks), or even disappear. There are also some custom square orbs that can teleport or even put the player in a new mode. The player transitions into both a robot and a ball having the same gameplay substance. With the same calm rhythm, the first bifurcations begin, good, so far at a low speed. Everything here seems to be a solid asymmetric part (although, in fact, it is), in which a robot, a cube, a ship, a ball and less often a wave participate, sometimes interrupted by a spider. At first, the stages are complicated only by timings and are not actually confused, as in the following, but with narrownesses at the same time. The decor so far does not stand out, but the color scheme is already very pleasant, although the colors do not change too often - the main ones are still black, blue and white. Electricity looks elegant. Finally, the character enters into a solitary state, but not for long. Afterward, there comes a drop, which, although it starts with the same single stages of the spider and cube, which you need to click on especially often, later goes into the second run of asymmetries, but it is already shorter and not much different from its predecessor, except perhaps by participating in the split UFO and spider, albeit for a split second. After that, at the same tremendous speed, there is simply a wave stage with a constant change of gravity and terrible narrow passages, very unstable. This wave is also unique in that, unlike other moments, the main colors of the decor here are only purple, white and black, and the block design is as simple as possible, but sometimes it looks even better. It starts as if the "climax" part of the level is, however, another mixed bifurcation with the active participation of the ship, the ball, and the previously rare UFO, a couple of times with a cube or wave. Such forms as a robot and a spider are no longer there. But after the double parts, the first will now and then alternate with ships with size changes, the use of spheres, and sometimes just direct flights; there are also intermediate cubes and a wave with UFOs without any special new gameplay ideas for this demon. The decor is especially good on asymmetries, where the left and right parts of the screen are covered with pulsating strokes-frames of a strange shape, and the space next to the blocks is already more actively loaded with objects, which can not be said in the above steps after, although having effects in the form of colorful lightning strikes. Music, although it remains fast, is already relieving stress. The last mix is a robot with a cube and a ship, before and after which there is one double ball, the first of which stands out remotely resembling a WOOGI- style block design, which is, of course, modern; and the second - the gameplay, expressed in the form of a "helicopter", like Hinds' part in Yatagarasu, as an example. But after this crazy and unexpected test, the level will end abruptly as well. User Coins * The first coin is collected at the end of the level if the player obtained two of the keys in the level. * The second coin is collected at the end of the level if the player obtained four of the keys in the level. * The third and final coin is collected at the end of the level if the player obtained all six of the keys throughout the level. Records Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 49,963 objects. * This level has a little bit of a LazerBlitz style, having electric designs and relies on a lot of mixed dual segments. It might also have a HyperSonic or Blade of Justice style as well. * There are a total of seven (mixed) dual segments within this level. * It is Gryllex's hardest solo level he has created so far. * Novalis was the pseudonym and pen name of Georg Philipp Friedrich Freiherr von Hardenberg, a poet, author, mystic, and philosopher of Early German Romanticism.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Novalis Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels